Chakra Control with Water Clones
A Soudai and Kirei training session. Arrivals xKireiHimex: ~A loud sound off thunder comes off the gate as kirei appears, Kirei took a look around in the villagei t was winter time but you couldnt see it on the village but Kirei felt the chilly air that was hanging around in the village,as always Kirei wears her black Yonshi vest with her white band top and a black with grey pants and her ninja Shoes under it.Kirei’s hair was diffrent then she always had she had a tail this time to the right side but still with a ribbon in her hair, a ribbon she got gifted when she was very little by her parents, Kirei loved her ribbon and cherised as she never wants to losei t caus this was all she had from her parents. Kirei shaked her head for a moment as she started to walk to the ramen shop but instead of going into the ramen shop she walked over to the bench. Kirei looked up to the sky, she felt happier then ever that she is soon to be Setsu’s wife it made her feel warm inside as she found the love of her life it feels like that to her as she wants to spend the rest of her life with him and no one else can break it. but after that her twinsister Itsy came back up in her mind she missed her twinsister alot and was wondering if she was doing alright or not.. who knows. Kirei is happy about one more thing and that was having Soudai as her Sensei and having such great friends around her. Kirei wants to protect them with all she had after she gets stronger ofcourse, Kirei smiled thinking and talking to herself~ NamikazeSoudai: Soon after Kirei's arrival, Soudai announced her coming with the common thunder clap that went through the streets. It must had become common now for the residents or workers here or they had decided to wear earplugs, Soudai had never asked. The weather was still cruel despite it being in the high 50's/low 60's, it was mainly the chilling wind that added the feel that it was colder than it actually was, it wouldn't stop Soudai from trianing Kirei though. She walked forward, the ramen shop even if no one was eating there was a popular place to gather around so she knew she would find Kirei if not someone else to interact with. She soon came onto Kirei though as she wanted and smiled, almost..Evilly. Soudai was wearing one of the outfits that people said: Really? When they were wearing warmer clothes and all, she still had a good bit of skin showing with her outfit, fighting the weather through endurance rather than layers of clothes. Nuibari was resting at her side, waiting to strike, she had decided to call the weapon a woman for unknown reasons. "Kirei, you know water walking right?" She asked her, it was how Soudai liked to train.. Begins xKireiHimex: -Kirei looked up to Soudai as she heard her arive "Hello Sensei, Yes i know how to water walk, but the last time i used that was 2,5 years ago with a training together with Setsu and Itsy and Taka"-Kirei smiled as she remembered that day very well- NamikazeSoudai: "Well go out onto the water. We are going to practice water clones.." She said softly, going over to the edge and leaning down, poking her hand into the water. "OoO chilly..Better hope you don't fall.." She teased, though Soudai hoped Kirei wouldn't fall either, she can't have her sick or anything. She waited for Kirei to head onto the water then would probably follow her out. An occasional gust of wind was kicking up water, it was cold enough as it was. ((detail details.)) xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would stand up from the bench as she walked to the water as she looked over it "i guess the water is cold too? it better works right away or i get sick and i hate to be sick.." -Kirei closed her eyes to focus on her chakra once she feels her chakra flowing inside of her she pushed it right down to her feets as she places one feet on the water to see if she wouldnt fall. Kirei smiled to see it was safe as she places her other feet on the water too as she then would run around calling for her Sensei "it worked Sensei are you comming too?"-Kirei slowed down to stand still on the water waiting for her Sensei and her orders as she felt the cold wind on her skin- NamikazeSoudai: She smiled, water walking and any chakra feet enchancment was eventually like to wear once you learn how to ride a bike you never forgot. She jumped out onto the water and landed ontop of it gracefully, walking a little ways expecting her to follow. "You remember what i told you about the water clones right? That it costs less chakra to create if you have a source of water to create it from compared to if you had to create the water yourself using your chakra?" She begun. "Watch." She did the single handseal required for the water clone 'tiger' and a mass of water begun to form up quickly from the water source they were standing on. It quickly became a mass form similar to Soudai's then begun to adapt colors, taking on her clothes, skin color, hair, eyes, etc. The process took under 10 seconds, in which while it was being born into a water clone, Soudai had to hold the 'Tiger' symbol the whole time. It was harder than it looked though too, having to battle the elements while creating a jutsu, focusing on the chakra for your feet and the chakra for the jutsu. This was actually a good chakra control lesson. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei nodded "by the last training my water clones were looking like kind of monsters thats what i call them" ~she giggled a bit as she then focused back on her training as she looked carefully to her Sensei's hand as she then looked forward and did the "tiger"handseal by herself as water started to make a form that almost looked like Kirei but it had a weird nose and huge ears as it was too short also. Kirei looked to the clone "ehh.. i think that one wasnt good it still doesnt look like me"-she scratched her head as she wanted to laugh caus the clone looked a bit funny- NamikazeSoudai: She smiled slightly, "No shinobi reaches perfection really. There are still flaws in a lot of things they do. But try again on the water clone, if it doesn't look like you this time i am going to see if you can stand ontop of the water after i use a jutsu on you.." She threatened, kindly, but still threatened all the same. She walked around her own clone a few times, it look perfect but like she said, it wasn't. There was some error in it somehow. "Hurry up. We don't wanna be out here while it's raining.." She warned, knowing a storm was coming. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei nodded as she let the weird clone dissapear this time it had to work she said to herself. as she made the handseal "tiger" the water would make a form that looks like Kirei but still it was too short but it had the same hair lenght and the ears and nose were the same this time as the eyes are on the right place "its almost good only its too short.. how comes that my clones are shorter then me??, and we really have to get inside before the rain starts or we will get sick with this wind around already Sensei" NamikazeSoudai: Soudai quickly did handseals and reached down into the water, pulling back up a whip made of water held together by her chakra, (http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Water_Whip). Like she said if it wasn't done to a twin creation level of Kirei she was going to test her with a jutsu. She whipped the water whip out at Kirei's arm, it would have felt like a very hard slapped done to her there, possible of making her lose concentration with her chakra feet standing her on top of the water. "Again!" She demanded, holding the water whip in her hands waiting for another reason to whip her. Indeed, she hated it when genins showed too much skill, there should be a bit of error in their abilities, god knows everyone who became a jounin recently had gone through the hardships, so should the genins they now teach. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei looked to her Sensei in a shock as she stepped back for her whip trying not to lose her chakra control as she made fastly the "tiger"handseal as the water formed a clone that looked exactly like Kirei her hair her eyes her skin and even her hight this time but she was too quickly that she fforgot her chakra control on the water as she fell into the water that was freezing cold as she looked to her clone and then to her Sensei "i dont know what you actually did but i guess it worked but it was scary Sensei"-Kirei would say- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai laughed, "You did well for having lost your concentration and dealing with pain." She compliamented, the water whip though not going away. "Now that your shivering and thinking about the cold and fearing my whip. Make another clone like that one." She demanded with a gust of wind that probably chilled Kirei to a point of regret that she agreed to train. Soudai's water clone went away, just a single one this time, kirei had seen her make 4 before. "The kind of clones that can hold it's shape and use jutsus will be very important for a shinobi, it adds a level of trickery and skills, tactics that they didn't have before. It might be weaker than the shadow clones but it also costs less chakra and wears you out a lot less than the shadow clone will." xKireiHimex: ~Kirei nodded to her Sensei as she let her clone dissapear as she made another "tiger"handseal as the water forms a clone exactly like Kirei same skin and same hair and same face and eyes and ears and nose and same height. Kirei shivered inside the water and was scared of her Sensei's whip she looked to her clone as she was happy that her clone looks exactly like her but she didnt regret any second about her training this is part of it if you want to be a shinobi you have to accept it that trainins never will go like you want them to- NamikazeSoudai: "Pretty impressive..We should stop before you get a cold.." She said, the water whip she had losing it's form and falling back into the waters in which it was created from. Soudai walked over and picked up Kirei, holding her to her while she walked off of the water and over to a thundergod gate. "Go home, get a warm bath and change of clothes." She said setting her down and smiling. She was not as harsh as Nobu and Hatake were with her student, but maybe she could be, she was afterall taught by Inkroe like those who were now jounins were. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei nodded to her Sensei "thank you for this training Sensei and thank you for getting me out of the water"-Kirei shivered as she turned around to walk to her home to get a warm bath and dry clothes and perhaps a bit of rest she could use too~ NamikazeSoudai: Soudai turned around and went off to the gate that would bring her to the ramen resturant. She would get something to eat there, thinking about the lesson she just had, wondering if the whip was a bit too much. She was new to teaching and until someone told her otherwise she would have to do everything her own style thinking it was right to have done so. The whip motivated her to try harder and reminded Kirei that a shinobis life wasn't all fun and games, it made her regain her control of her chakra to form the jutsu. "I like the whip.." She mumbled, arriving at her destination. Category:Yonshigakure Era